


The Long Way Home

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doomsday fix-it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Way Home

She took a deep breath, readying herself for the jump. Though she’d used it many times, she still wasn’t used to the jarring effects of the dimension cannon. The travel itself was almost as scary as the uncertainty of where she’d land. Often she’d ended up in parallel universes where something had gone wrong, where the world was in chaos. She’d even almost died a few times. 

She was getting closer lately, though. She’d figured out how to lock down the right universe; now it was just getting the timing right that she was working on. Her last jump had ended up in the distant future, and the one before that she’d had to outrun some dinosaurs. (At least that’s how she explained her new scar to Tony; her mum was less convinced).

She had a strange feeling about this jump. Like this was it, this time she would find him. As she started up the cannon, her heart raced. She closed her eyes, and it started, the feeling of being crushed and dragged at the same time.

She heard music, and then she landed, hard, on metal grating.

“What the hell?”

 

She looked up, and her eyes met blue. She gasped, standing, blinking as she took in his dark hair and black leather jacket.

“Doctor!”

 

“Rose, what are you— You just went to bed, how did—”

She jumped into his arms, cutting him off by pressing her lips to his. He stepped backward a little in surprise, but caught himself, his arms going around her, kissing her back eagerly.

After a few moments she pulled back, grinning widely, her arms still around him.

“Well, not that I’m complaining,” he said gruffly. “But what is going on?”

“Where are we?” she asked, looking around. “Where was the last place we went?”

“We just left World War II.”

She grinned at the memory. “Oh, so Jack’s here? I’d love to see him, but best not.”

“Rose,” he said, eyebrows raised.

“Right, right, sorry,” she pulled away slightly, straightening her leather jacket. “I’m from the future.”

“I gathered that,” the Doctor said, rolling his eyes at her. “But why?”

“I—” she paused, unsure of how to explain. “I’m looking for you.”

He froze, his eyes darkening. “I lost you.”

“No, you didn’t!” she rushed, grabbing his hand. “Well, actually, sort of. But not you. The new you.”

“Oh,” he said, a shadow crossing his face. “How does it happen?”

She took a second to remember, and her heart aches, but she holds back.

“Can’t tell you too much. Messing with the timelines and all.”

He grinned at her, looking her up and down. “Rose Tyler. Look at you. You are fantastic.”

She grinned back, so hard she feels like her face might break, and then he was kissing her again.

After another few minutes, she pulled away reluctantly.

“I—”

“I know, I know.” He squeezed her hand. “Responsibilities.” 

“I need to find… you. The other you,” she told him. “We got separated.”

“Well, I don’t know if I can be much help. I don’t know where I’m gonna be tomorrow, let alone after that.”

“I know,” she sighed. “But I’ve gotta be gettin’ close.”

The TARDIS hummed behind him, and he placed a hand on the console, squeezing Rose’s hand in the other.

“I wish I could do something to help, Rose,” he said.

The TARDIS hummed again, louder this time, and he looked down at it, brow furrowing.

“Oh!” Rose gasped. “She’s trying to tell me!”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

She ignored him, walking over to the console, and placing her hand on it gently. Her eyes started to glow softly gold.

“Rose!” he shouted, racing to her side.

She pulled away, her eyes returning to their normal brown, her hand finding his.

“I know where he is.”

&&&

She reset the cannon to the new coordinates and the countdown to the jump began.

Two minutes.

“Doctor,” she began, but he cut her off, simply wrapping his arms around her. She closed her eyes, burying her face into his leather jacket, breathing in his scent. 

“I’ll see you, Rose.”

“Yeah,” she said, pulling away to look into his face. “You will.”

The sequence started, and she was gone, catching one last glimpse of her Doctor, eyes unfathomable with emotion.

The next second, she landed hard again, in the middle of a street. It was quiet, but she could hear something in the distance, shouting and… gunfire.

She took off in a run towards the sound, and there he was. The Doctor. In a crowd of bright red aliens (who seem to have about six legs each), his hair wild, coat flapping in the wind, shouting, fighting them off with his sonic.

Outnumbered ten to one.

She rushes over, stepping up behind him so they’re back to back, knocking one of the aliens out of the way.

“Oi, get out of here, this isn’t safe!”

“Make me,” she said, heart racing.

He froze, turning around quickly. Their eyes met, and his eyes widened, his mouth falling open.

“Rose?” 

It’s a prayer and a question and a love song, all wrapped up in that one word, and it took all she had to stop herself from kissing him right then and there, screw saving the world.

“Hello,” she said.

His face lit up, and he pressed a series of buttons on his screwdriver, emitting a high pitched noise that causes the aliens to shriek, cover their ears, and then fall to the ground unconcious.

“Why didn’t you do that in the first—?”

He cut her off, his arms going around her, picking her up off the ground and spinning her around, laughing.

He set her down, looking at her, drinking in everything about her, eyes searching her face.

“Rose,” he whispered, his hand cupping her face.

“Doctor,” she replied softly, her eyes filling with tears.

He leaned in, pressing his lips against hers, and she wrapped her arms around him, holding so tightly, wanting to never let go. He lifted her off the ground a little as their mouths moved together, warm and sweet and finally.

&&&

A few hours later, after taking care of the aliens, they’re back in the TARDIS, wrapped in each other’s arms in his bed. She plants a kiss to his collarbone, and he sighs, arms tightening around her.

“How?” he asks. “How did you find me?”

“I had a little help,” she answers.

“From who?”

She smiles.

“You.”


End file.
